


Glory of Love

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mayim hearing their first daughter sing (like Mayim on the Beaches) and are amazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory of Love

“So that’s your Dad when he was a baby.” Judy said as she points the picture for her in the album. “And that’s him when he was eight during our holiday. And that one was during his first stage play-“

“Mom has this picture on her phone,” with her little voice she said, “She always says that Dad is so cute when she lets me see it. Well, yeah but I’m much cuter.” Lea giggled, looking at her grandma. Just what his son used to do when he was younger. Judy just smiled to her and combed her brown wavy hair.

“Yes. You’re definitely cuter than your Dad.”

A few minutes after, they heard a honked from a car outside. Lea immediately hopped and rushed to open the door. 

“Mom! Dad!” she greeted her parents and jumped into Mayim’s embrace.

“Ummpt! Hi, baby!” Mayim kissed Lea and looked at her daughter. “That’s a pretty head band you got.”

“Grandma gave it to me.”

Mayim uttered a thank you with her lips to Lea’s grandma.

“Hello, baby. We missed you a lot.” Jim asked as he took her little daughter from Mayim’s embrace.

“Grandma made cookies for me. Thanks, Grandma!”

Jim put her down and let her in at the back seat of the car. Jim followed, making his way to the driver’s seat. Mayim and Judy were left alone in front of the doorsteps.

“Thank you for taking care of her. I hope she didn’t give you a head ache.” Judy just smiled at her daughter – in – law’s words.

“You’re always welcome. She can come here anytime. Don’t you worry, okay? Little girls at her age acts like that. I remember when Jim’s sister was at her age. She would run around in the kitchen and I couldn’t even catch her! Hahaha! But I gotta tell you something.” Judy move closer to Mayim and held her hand. “You’re doing a great job at raising Lea. She’s smart and polite. She even helped me in the garden without being asked. And she’s talented too. Just like you and Jim.” Judy tapped her shoulder and smiled to her. “Your daughter is a ray of sunshine, Mayim.” Mayim hugged her as all the worries about raising her first daughter disappeared.

“Mom! Daddy said we’re going!” Lea shouted, waving a hand out of the window in backseat of their car.

“See you again, Judy. Thank you.”

“Bye Grandma!”

“Bye Mom.” Jim bid her mom.

—-

They have been doing acting jobs separately when The Big Bang Theory ended. Jim had a movie at that time and Mayim was in a TV series. Both Mayim and Jim were invited at an award show during that weekend but they can’t bring Lea to the event. Every time they had an event to attend to, they asked each of their moms to look after her. Sometimes Lea stays at Mayim’s mom but most of the time she stays at Jim’s mom.

“How was your weekend with Grandma?” Jim asked her as they all rest in the couch when they arrived home. Lea sat on her father’s lap, looking a bit sleepy. She was a perfect resemblance to Mayim with her wavy brown hair and smile but she was tall for her age, just like Jim when he was younger and had some of Jim’s mannerisms.

“Grandma showed me your baby pictures.”

“No way, she did?!”

“Yeah. And we watched movies together. We picked flowers from her garden and made lunch together after that.”

“Speaking of, how about we prepare dinner together?” Mayim asked.

—-

All of them moved to the kitchen, working together to make their dinner. Lea helped in preparing the table, putting plates and utensils for the 3 of them while Jim and Mayim worked together in cooking. It’s been awhile since they have done that since they’ve been busy so they order or eat at the fancy restaurant nearby.

While both of them were busy cooking, Mayim and Jim suddenly hear a familiar song being sang from their dining area.

You’ve got to give a little, take a little,

and let your poor heart break a little.

That’s the story of, that’s the glory of love.

As they come closer to their dining table, that beautiful singing voice become clearer and louder. They saw Lea preparing the table while singing. It was the very first time that they heard her sing; they didn’t even know that she does sing.

You’ve got to laugh a little, cry a little,

Until the clouds roll by a little.

That’s the story of, that’s the glory of love.

She even makes little sways when she sings. She sounded happy and enjoying her little, simple performance. Her parents were in great awe listening to their daughter’s beautiful voice. Jim held Mayim’s hand as he noticed her already breaking in joyful tears.

You’ve got to win a little, lose a little,

yes, and always have the blues a little.

That’s the story of, that’s the glory of love.

That’s the story of, that’s the glory of love.

 

After singing, Lea heard a round of applause from her parents.

“Sweetie, you sounded so great!” Mayim praised to her daughter.

“Darling, that’s was so beautiful. Your mom and I enjoyed it very much!” Jim added. Lea blushed to her parents’ admiration.

“When did you start singing? Mayim knelt a bit to be eye level with her. “I kindda know that song too.” She looked at her daughter with much appreciation.

“I watched a movie the other day and I liked that song you sang in there, Mom. So I practiced singing that song. Did you like it?”

“Very much.” Mayim felt so touched that that song that she sang in the movie when she was little inspired her little girl.

“Good job, kiddo.”

“uhmm I was thinking if I can audition for the theater club at school. And I want to sing that song. Dad, is that okay?”

“Yes, of course. I would be so proud and happy looking at you on stage.” Jim felt ecstatic that her daughter has growing interest to the art he loved the most.

“Hey what you say we practiced your audition piece after dinner? I’ll play the piano for you.” Mayim suggested to her daughter.

“You will?! That would be so awesome! Thanks, Mom!” Lea jumped for joy and hugged her mother. It was all lovely to see that Lea got their family closer and created a stronger bond right before their eyes. Lea really is talented in every ways.

That evening, their home was filled with songs. And it has been since then.


End file.
